City of Angels
by Lotis et Lola
Summary: UA. La vie terne d'adolescents et d'adultes blasés va être transformée lorsqu'ils vont tous se rencontrer.
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient à part le décor glauque et la pluie battante.

Pas encore de couple, mais ça ne serait tarder.

Et puis, si il y a des propositions de couple, je suis tout ouie.

* * *

**City of Angels**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Soirée pluvieuse

_Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc..._

Les gouttes de pluie léchaient la seule fenêtre de la pièce dans un rythme continu et régulier. Il aurait dit que la pluie suivait une danse, une valse, peu importe. Le plus important était de rester éveiller. Il devait attendre l'Autre. Mais la pluie agissait sur lui telle une berceuse, hypnotique, envoûtante. Il n'allait pas tenir et cela serait fini pour lui. Demain, la police retrouverait son cadavre roué de coups, de blessures sanguinolentes et de brûlure de cigarettes.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'étroit corridor. Des pas qui se rapprochaient inexorablement vers la porte de cette pièce. Il aurait peut-être été préférable de dormir, qui sait.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonnant le glas. L'heure du condamné pour monter sur l'échafaud.

« -Kiba ».

Un murmure, un son léger portait par le souffle du vent passant par les interstices de la fenêtre.

« -Naruto...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?

-Chut...je suis venu te chercher.

-Mais tu es fou!

-Non! C'est toi qui l'es ».

Pourquoi était-il venu le chercher, il ne lui avait pourtant rien demandé.

« -Naruto...

-S'il te plait Kiba, viens. Ne reste pas là.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce-que j'ai besoin de toi ».

La tempête se fit plus forte au-dehors. Il avait besoin de lui, c'était nouveau. Le scoop de l'année.

« -Arrête de raconter des âneries.

-Je ne raconte pas des âneries, idiot...Ne me laisse pas tout seul ».

Peut-être était-il fou de vouloir le croire, après tout, il signait sa perte. Mais il prit la main tendue. Après tout, il préférait dormir. Dormir pour oublier.

* * *

« -Laisse-moi! J'en ai ras-le-cu de toi et tes conneries plus grosses que la concierge. T'es qu'un pov' type, alcoolo, dépressif et même pas capable de tenir au lit!

-Salope, tu vas voir, t'es rien sans moi!

-C'est ça, continue de planer le drogué! ».

Fermant la porte d'un geste sec, elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers du vieil immeuble au périphérique de Kyoto. Sortant sans ralentir l'allure, elle prit de plein fouet une bourrasque de vent et de pluie.

« -Temps de merde! ».

Elle enroula les pans de son manteau trop long autour de son corps fébrile et serrant la bandoulière de son sac, marcha rapidemment vers la gare du centre-ville. Même si il lui fallait deux heures pour y arriver, elle le ferait.

« -Vieux con! ». Elle aurait du écouter sa soeur lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de faire attention.

Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'une rue, elle percuta quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse.

Assise sur le trottoir, elle massa son postérieur douloureux et allait invectiver de façon cuisante l'opportun lorsque ce dernier tendit une main secourable vers elle. Tapant sèchement sur l'aide apportée, elle se releva difficilement et lança un regard sombre au garçon lui faisant face.

« -Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, face de cu!

-Vous n'inversez pas les rôles? C'est vous qui ne regardiez pas où vous alliez.

-Je sais très bien ce que je dis, monsieur le péquenot!

-Bien sûr ».

Regardant mollement sa montre, le jeune homme partit nonchalamment, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

« -Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser! Hé le bouffon, je te parle! T'es sourd ou quoi! ».

Le dit-sourd se retourna tranquillement et jeta un regard las à la jeune fille.

« -Vous savez que vous être chiante mademoiselle.

-Tu crois que tu parles à qui, le richard!

-A une jeune fille impolie et vulgaire.

-T'as oublié violente! ».

Levant un poing menaçant, elle s'avança d'un pas rageur. Il la stoppa nette en la surprenant. Posant une main rassurante sur le front de la jeune fille.

« -Vous avez de la fièvre.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?! ».

D'un mouvement précis et rapide, il la prit dans ses bras et reprit sa marche indolente.

« -Mais, qu'est-ce que...lâche-moi! Lâche-moi tout de suite ou j'hurle!

-C'est ce que vous faites déjà depuis cinq minutes.

-Connard! Tu vas me lâcher! ».

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux insultes de la fille mais s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes pour ne dire qu'un mot.

« -Kakashi.

-Hein, quoi Kakashi? C'est ton nom tête d'épouvantail? Ben répond quand je te parle! ».

Face au manque de réaction de l'argenté, la jeune fille laissa tomber et soupira de résignation montrant son abdication temporaire.

« -Pfff...moi c'est Hinata ».

* * *

« -Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille!? C'est ton fils bon sang, tu entends, ton fils!

-C'est à se demander si les médecins n'ont pas fait une erreur à la maternité!

-Ignoble, tu n'es qu'un ignoble personnage! ».

Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, fatigué. Plus d'un mois que ces disputes règnaient en maitre dans la demeure familiale. C'était pratiquement devenue une habitude de les entendre tous les soirs.

Jetant son oreiller serré dans ses bras auparavant, il balança ses pieds en-dehors du lit et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le vent secouait violemment les branches des arbres bordant le chemin principal.

Des branches étaient d'ailleurs tombés et des objets non identifiables dans la noiceur de la nuit volaient et virvoletaient dans des mouvement saccadés au-dessus de la cime des arbres et même de la demeure.

« -Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré qui ne pense qu'à toi, tu es égoiste et égocentrique!

-Et toi, tu es peut-être Mère Thérèsa!?

-Bon sang! Mais Itachi est ton fils enfin! ».

Sasuke tourna paresseusement les yeux vers le poste de radio posait sur son bureau et en deux pas le rejoignit. Posant un coude sur la table de travail, il posa sa tête sur la paume de sa main et tourna lentement le bouton.

« -**C'est l'une des plus violentes tempêtes depuis des années. Surtout en aucun cas, vous ne devez sortir de chez vous, et...** ».

* * *

« -**...et pensez à fermer les fenêtres et les portes solidement. Laissons ce triste bulletin météo de côté et tout de suite, dix minutes de sons** ».

Une musique qu'elle connaissait très bien traversa les enceintes de la radio qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et la jeune fille se couvra plus chaudement avec la couverture.

« -Papa ne rentrera pas ce soir, on dirait bien ».

Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'heure plus qu'avancée de la nuit, elle posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et fredonna sans s'en rendre compte la musique qu'elle entendait.

« -J'adore cette chanson...'someday' ».

Dodelinant de la tête, le jeune fille s'endormit lentement, tombant dans le sommeil au fil de la chanson.

Lorsque l'animateur radio reprit la parole, elle était déjà au pays des rêves.

Un léger déclic se fit entendre mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

« -_Salut! Nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment mais vous pouvez laisser un message après le beep!_

-Ino? C'est papa. Tu dois être en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il est... Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'appeler plus tôt, mais le travail, tu sais ce que c'est. Ben...passe une bonne nuit et ne sois pas en retard en cours. En revoir ma puce ».

* * *

« - Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

-... ».

Soupirant de lassitude, elle monta dans sa chambre, le laissant seul dans le salon.

Resté seul, il s'avança vers le mur près de la porte d'entrée et appuya sur l'interrupteur.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant la lumière s'éteindre, ses yeux s'habituant rapidemment à l'obscurité.

Il retourna finalement vers les portes vitrées et regarda à nouveau la pluie s'abattre sur la ville de Sendai, approchant sa main pour suivre le tracé d'une des gouttes. Il sentit le froid au travers de la vitre mais ne sourcilla pas. S'approchant à quelques centimètres de la surface lisse, il y posa son front et attendit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait arriver. Alors, il l'attendait, comme si ce quelque chose allait soudain frapper à la porte de sa vie sans queue ni tête et la changer.

Relevant la tête, son souffle fit apparaître de la buée sur le verre et il traça inconsciemment son nom.

« -Gaara... ».

Le son de sa voix aussi léger soit-il résonna comme un échos dans la pièce puis dans la demeure silencieuse. Mais rien ne vint. Pas encore tout du moins.

-------------

La chanson 'Someday' est de Nickelback (Elle trop magnifique!).

Je sais, c'est un début assez bizarre, mais le prochain chapitre sera plus causant (enfin j'espère).

Donc en espèrant qu'il y aura des reviews, je croise les doigts.


	2. Chapter 2

Toujours pas à moi, à part peut-être le coca.

Et je remercie pour leurs reviews: La fan de mangas, Inurame, Kyu-chan et Crakers07.

* * *

**City of Angels**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Une journée banale

« -J'aime bien le coca.

-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi?

-Rien, juste comme ça, c'est tout.

-Je préfère le fanta.

-Passe le fun autour de toi, hein?

-...pas vraiment.

-Pas très causant dite donc.

-Ca pose un problème.

-Un peu. On m'a souvent dit que je parlais pour rien dire.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne te tais pas?

-Parce-que si je ne parle plus, je n'existe plus.

-Ah ».

Une heure que l'argenté avait déposé son 'fardeau' dans son appartement. Hinata n'avait pas cessé de commenter tout ce qu'elle voyait. En passant du fauteuil 'de l'éternel célibataire' aux quelques photos égayant l'endroit.

« -C'est qui le brun avec la cicatrice?

-Un ami.

-Bien sûr...C'est sûr qu'on mettrait un inconnu sur sa commode, suis-je bête.

-Umino Iruka. Professeur dans une école primaire.

-Il a du courage dans ce cas.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour supporter des tonnes de mouflets cinq-six jours par semaines, faut forcément du courage.

-Il aime son métier.

-Et j'aime mon coca.

-Ca n'a aucun rapport.

-Si, puisqu'on parle de goût. Donc, j'aime le coca et lui son métier, c'est bien reçu.

-Tu es bizarre.

-Toi aussi ».

Kakashi prit la direction de la cuisine, mettant un tablier posé sur le comptoir.

« -Y a une salle de bain ici?

-Comme dans toutes les maisons.

-Pas obligatoirement. Chez mon...ex, y en avait pas.

-Alors comment faisais-tu?

-J'allais chez le voisin d'en-dessous. Un gars sympa, vraiment.

-J'en suis sûr. Au fond à gauche.

-Noté ».

La brune disparut dans le petit couloir alors que l'argenté soupirait, passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille.

* * *

« -Hé! Ino-chan! 

-Chou, ça va?

-Ouep. Et toi?

-Aussi ».

La jeune fille, le sac en bandoulière sur une épaule, attendait que son ami arrive à sa hauteur.

« -Merci de m'avoir attendu.

-Je t'en prie.

-Alors...tu lui as dit?

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Si tu ne lui dis rien, il ne le saura jamais.

-Si il est aussi intelligent que tous le monde le dit, il devinera tout seul.

-Ino.

-Quoi?! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait à moi de lui dire que je...

-Dire à qui, quoi?

-Rien. Salut Shika.

-S'lut.

-Bien dormi vieux?

-Ca se voit tant que ça?

-Plutôt oui.

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir toujours l'air dans le coltar alors que tu dors 13 heures par jour, sans inclure tes heures de sommeil en cours.

-Ca c'est une bonne question.

-Shika.

-Oui, bon. Alors, de quoi parliez-vous quand je suis arrivé?

-De rien.

-Hum. Rien d'important ».

Choji jeta un regard exaspéré à la blonde qui fit l'ignorante. Les trois jeunes gens continuèrent leur chemin vers le lycée, non sans des regards éloquents de Choji à son amie, lancés avec tes remarques implicites, bien comprises par la blonde.

* * *

« -Et là tu vois, je lui ai dis qu'elle était vraiment ridicule avec son haut jaune canari et sa jupe rouge pétard. Non mais franchement, le look total poufiasse, je te dis ». 

Sasuke, les yeux dans le vague, n'écoutait pas un seule parole de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Cette dernière ayant pris l'habitude de faire le chemin avec le brun depuis l'école primaire. Un grand malheur selon le brun, qui pensait très sérieusement à demander à une personne de son entourage de venir le chercher en voiture pour l'emmener au lycée.

« -J'ai pas raison Saske-kun, hein?...Ben réponds, ça va pas?

-Si, si. Ca va Sakura. J'ai juste, un peu, mal à la tête.

-Mal à la tête?...C'est vrai que c'est embêtant ce genre de chose. Dès que tu l'as, t'arrive plus à t'en débarrasser, en plus il y a toujours quelque chose pour en rajouter une couche. Moi, par exemple... ».

Le brun soupira de découragement devant le débit de parole de la jeune fille, et cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Une seconde de réflexion intense lui permit de se rappeler qu'il avait oublié une chose importante en partant de chez lui le matin-même. L'aspirine.

* * *

« -Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez besoin de rien. Je peux vous emmener au lycée si vous voulez? 

-Non, je t'assure que c'est bon Iruka. On prendra le bus.

-D'accord. Mais il y a de l'argent sur le table du salon, et si besoin est, il y a de quoi faire un sandwich dans le frigo.

-Ok. Merci et passe une bonne journée.

-En revoir monsieur.

-En revoir les garçons, travaillez bien ».

Naruto ferma la porte en soufflant, s'appuyant sur cette dernière sous l'effet d'une soudaine fatigue.

« -J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

-Moi non plus. On a qu'à prendre l'argent et sortir s'aérer.

-Non. Je préfère rester ici...si ça te dérange pas.

-T'inquiète Kib', çe me dérange pas.

-Sûr.

-Oui!

-Pas le peine de beugler.

-Je ne beuglais pas, crétin!

-Bien sûr ».

Le blond vint s'asseoir près du brun sur le canapé du salon, poussant sans remord les sacs par-terre.

En touchant le sol, ceux-ci firent un bruit sourd qui eut pour échos des coups bruyants provenant de l'appartement d'en-dessous.

« -Oups.

-Pfff, imbécile.

-Pas ma faute. Et puis de toute façon, le vioc gueule tout le temps. Pour un simple bruit de clé, il tape avec son balai ».

Le brun fit un regard espiègle à son compagnon d'infortune et lança assez fort pour que le vieil homme du dessous entende.

« -Vivement qu'il devienne sourd dans ce cas!

-Ouais, comme ça on pourra se lâcher pendant nos...tu vois ce que je dire...nos ébats!

-Tout à fait d'accord! ».

Les deux amis se mirent à pouffer plus ou moins silencieusement et il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer, après voir eu un second fou rire en entendant un cri outré.

« -Il a pas l'air d'apprécier notre humour.

-C'est parce-que c'est pas de son temps. Je suis sûr que son truc c'est le pince-sans-rire.

-Sans doute ».

Naruto posa sa tête sur les genoux de Kiba, ce dernier lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

« -Je suis sûr qu'elle changera d'avis.

-Je crois pas. Quand elle a décidé quelque chose, elle change d'avis rarement.

-Ben 'rarement', c'est pas 'jamais'.

-N'ais pas trop d'espoir comme même Naru.

-C'est vraiment nul.

-Je sais.

-Mais tu sais que tu peux rester tant que tu veux.

-Plutôt tant que **toi**, tu veux.

-N'importe quoi.

-Naru ».

Le blond resta obstinément silencieux, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de la télévision éteinte.

« -Bien. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus rien à dire.

-Absolument ».

Comprenant que la discussions était close, Kiba passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Naruto pouvait voir l'expression blasée du brun par l'intermédiraire de l'écran noir. Non, il ne le laissera pas partir et disparaître au coin d'une rue. Jamais. Fort de sa décision, le blond mit tout son poids sur les genoux du brun. Au cas ou, il essaierait de de défiler pendant son sommeil.

-------------

Plus de questions que de réponses, hein?

Désolée, je le fais vraiment pas exprès, mais je jure sur la tête de Shika (c'est parce-que je l'aime bien) que le chapitre 3 commencera à donner des réponses à quelques questions.

En espèrant que vous suivrez encore l'histoire au prochain chapitre, s'lut!


	3. Chapter 3

Comme je l'avais dis au chap précédent, quelques explications sur la situation des personnages, qui ne sont toujours pas à moi (bouh). De plus, le numéro de téléphone portable donné à Gaara est totalement inventé, enfin j'espère.

Et merci aux revieweuses (ou revieweurs).

* * *

**City of Angels**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Kyoto

« -Mais pourquoi?

-Parce-qu'il le faut.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux trouver là-bas au juste? Un appart'? Une petite-amie? Quoi?

-J'en sais rien ».

Gaara se trouvait sur le quai de gare en destination du centre de Kyoto. Temari et Kankuro l'avait accompagné lors du trajet jusqu'à la gare dans des demandes continuelles sur son départ. Aucun des deux n'avaient eu de réponse. Le roux était déjà ailleurs, il n'attendait que l'arrivée du train pour s'en aller pour de bon.

« -Vraiment petit frère, t'es space comme garçon.

-Je te le fais pas dire ».

Les deux jeunes prirent chacun leur tour, leur petit frère dans leur bras et le roux se dirigea vers la porte du train sans se retourner. Le signal de départ sonna et les Sabaku regardèrent leur cadet disparaître dans les panaches de fumée du train et l'aube naissante.

* * *

« -Je reste avec toi, t'en fais pas. 

-Facile à dire. C'est pas toi qui va retrouver ta soeur que t'as pas vu depuis son mariage.

-Peut-être...mais on y va.

-Mouais ».

Les deux amis faisaient face à un pavillon simple mais plaisant. Kiba, réticent, fut tiré par la manche par un Naruto plutôt nerveux.

« -Aller Kiba.

-Non.

-Kiba!

-T'as qu'à sonner toi.

-Tsss ».

La blond appuya sur la sonnette en-dessous du nom des propriétaires. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant et le brun eut presque un soupir de soulagement en voyant la porte restait close. Soupir qui lui resta coincer dans la gorge lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme mince, les cheveux attachés en catogan par un ruban noir.

« -Tiens, mais qui voilà.

-Uchiwa ».

* * *

« -C'est pas mauvais. 

-Merci.

-Vous au moins vous savez cuisiner...c'est pas comme l'autre.

-Qui?

-Personne, un pauvre raté.

-Ah.

-Vous faites quoi dans la vie?

-Professeur.

-Quoi, vous aussi?!

-Dans un lycée.

-C'est la même.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Si. Les ados sont parfois pires que des gosses.

-Tu es une adolescente.

-Peut-être. Mais je suis plus mature que la plupart de ces imbéciles.

-Sans doute.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Des livres.

-Mais quel genre de livre?

-Du genre qui ne sont pas de ton âge.

-Oh, je vois.

-Voir quoi?

-Comme t'es un célibataire endurci, et frustré, tu palies à ton état grâce à des livres pervers.

-Ce sont des romans comme les autres.

-Pas sûr...Pourquoi vous avez personne dans votre vie?

-Parce-que c'est pas mon truc.

-Quoi? D'avoir une vie sexuelle?

-Non. D'avoir une vie commune.

-La fourmi n'est pas prêteuse?

-La fourmi n'a surtout pas l'envie.

-Tu crains vraiment comme type.

-Et toi tu parles trop.

-Je vous avais prévenu ».

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Hinata reporta son attention sur son plat d'omelette au riz.

Elle se mordit pratiquement la langue pour s'empêcher de parler, jetant des regards furtifs au propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier mangeait en lisant le journal, baissant et remontant rapidemment le bandeau qui couvrait une grande partie de son visage. Elle n'allait sûrement pas lui demander pourquoi il avait ce bandeau, ni pourquoi il ne l'enlevait pas entièrement pour manger. Pas question.

* * *

« -Ce cours était d'un ennui monstre. 

-Les maths sont toujours d'un ennui monstre.

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?

-Si tu écoutais en classe, tu le saurais.

-C'est pas ma faute si les maths me donnent envie de roupiller.

-Y a pas que les maths Shika.

-Le français.

-L'histoire.

-L'anglais.

-Le japonais.

-Même le cours de sport.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris ».

Les trois jeunes marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir du lycée lorsqu'un cri retentit dans l'établissement, suivi d'autres cris tout aussi effrayants.

« -Ca recommence.

-C'est comme ça à chaque retour de week-end, tu le sais bien.

-Saske-kun!!! ».

Un troupeau de jeunes filles passa près des trois compères, ces derniers étant obligés de se coller au mur pour ne pas se faire emporter par la vague.

« -Pauvre Uchiwa, j'en viendrai à le plaindre.

-Hum.

-Elles sont parties? ».

Ino fut la première à se retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec le dit-Uchiwa. La surprise et la gêne rosirent ses joues et elle recula brusquement, tombant sur le brun légèrement endormi.

« -Ino! T'es galère.

-Désolée.

-Je confirme, elles sont dans la cour arrière, au terrain de foot.

-Merci...Aki...Aka...

-Choji.

-Hum...donc merci, et salut ».

Le brun disparut du côté opposé où s'étaientt dirigées les demoiselles et Ino se releva tant bien que mal.

« -Tu sais que t'es pas légère Yamanaka?

-Pardon?!

-Je plaisante, c'est bon.

-Espèce de...d'imbécile! ».

La blonde tourna les talons en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« -Pfff, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

-T'es pas croyable Shika.

-Pourquoi? ».

Choji aida son ami à se remettre sur pied et les deux garçons prirent la direction qu'avait prise la blonde auparavant.

* * *

« -Alors? Vous n'aviez pas cours aujourd'hui? 

-Si. Mais il fallait que Kiba vienne parler à sa soeur.

-Fallait, fallait. C'était pas si pressant.

-Kiba.

-Humpf ».

Itachi regarda les deux garçons assient face à lui, perplexe. Il était déjà au courant de la situation du brun, Hana lui en avait parlé. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en sortir trop mal, sans aucun doute grâce à ce petit blond. Naruto Uzumaki. Intéressant.

« -Je suis rentrée!

-Hana, tu as de la visite.

-C'est vrai? Qui...Kiba?

-Salut...onee-san.

-Oh mon Dieu! ».

La brune traversa rapidemment la distance la séparant de son petit frère et le prit dans ses bras.

« -Où est-ce que tu étais passé idiot? Je m'inquiétais pour toi, moi.

-Désolé, je voulais pas...te causer de souci.

-Pfff ».

Naruto regarda la scène légèrement jaloux, ses mains se crispant sur ses genoux et Itachi ne le manqua pas. Les deux Inuzuka finirent enfin leur étreinte, Hana s'asseyant près de son petit frère mais ne lâchant pas pour autant sa main.

« -Alors, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé?

-Ben...tu sais que maman était entrée dans une colère noire après avoir vu...enfin tu vois.

-Le sachet dans le tiroir.

-Ouais. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle criait. Je pensais pas qu'elle trouverait le sachet, il était pourtant bien caché.

-Kiba! D'abord, tu n'avais pas à l'avoir ce sachet de drogue.

-C'était pas vraiment de la drogue.

-Pas vraiment?

-Bon d'accord, c'était de la drogue mais c'était sans conséquence. T'en prends tant que tu veux, il t'arrive jamais rien.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. De la drogue c'est de la drogue, avec ou sans effet secondaire.

-Peut-être...bon, oui c'était de la drogue. Contente?...Bref, elle a prit mes affaires, les a fourré dans un sac et m'a jeté à la porte. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Je le savais déjà tout ça. C'est après que je veux savoir.

-...Le type qui me vendait la poudre...il m'a proposé d'habiter dans un de ses 'logements', en échange j'avais qu'à vendre sa came.

-Et tu l'as fait?!

-J'avais pas le choix! J'étais à la rue, tu voulais que je fasse quoi?

-Que tu viennes me voir.

-Mais moi je voulais pas!...Hana, je sais que je t'ai déçu, je voulais pas que tu m'aides alors que je t'avais fais honte.

-Mais...

-Non. Je voulais m'en sortir tout seul...mais j'y suis pas arrivé. Un jour que je vendais à un groupe de jeunes qui voulait tester de 'nouvelles expériences', comme ils disaient, je suis tombé sur Naruto ».

La brune lança un regard sceptique au blond qui secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« -T'inquiète Hana, il faisait pas parti du groupe. Il passait juste dans le coin à ce moment-là. Mais la police est arrivée.

-La police!

-Ouais, et elle m'a embarqué.

-Combien de temps?

-Une nuit. Le lendemain, on a payé ma caution. C'était le tuteur de Naruto, monsieur Iruka. Le juge pour mineur m'a donné une peine d'intérêt général d'une semaine. C'était pas trop mal, j'ai juste eu à m'occuper de gosses malades à l'hosto. Puis j'ai même rencontré une femme de cinquante ans qui avait l'air d'en avoir trente. Elle avait de ces...enfin passons. Depuis je vis chez Naruto et monsieur Iruka. Ils sont super sympas.

-Je te crois. Mais on s'est déjà rencontré non?

-Si madame...

-Hana, appelle-moi juste Hana. Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça.

-D'accord. Donc oui, c'était pour l'anniversaire de Kiba y a ...ben y a neuf ans.

-Ah oui, comme même...Mais oui je m'en souviens maintenant. Avec deux autres gamins, vous étiez inséparables.

-Ca fait un bail maintenant onee-san.

-C'est vrai ».

Le silence s'installa, laissant des souvenirs lointains remontaient à la surface. Itachi brisa ce silence en faisant un proposition.

« -Ca vous dit de rester ici pour le diner?

-Ben...c'est que...

-Aller, vous allez bien rester encore un peu. En plus, ça fait tellement longtemps maintenant qu'on a pas diné ensemble petit frère.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Et puis on pourra parler de la suite.

-La suite?

-Tu ne vas pas rester éternellement chez Naruto et son tuteur Kiba.

-...C'est vrai...mais je pensais économiser pour m'acheter un petit appart'.

-A 16 ans? Tu as de l'espoir frangin. Je pensais plutôt à ce que tu t'installes ici...si ça ne te dérange pas Itachi?

-Non, ça va.

-Ben...Naruto?

-Je dois appeler Iruka pour le prévenir ».

L'Uchiwa montra d'un geste de la main le chemin au blond et ce dernier suivi le brun jusqu'au téléphone.

« -Naruto ».

« -**Gare de Kyoto, à tous les passagers, arrivée imminente à la gare de Kyoto** ».

Gaara déplissa ses vêtements et se leva pour prendre sa valise.

« -Enfin arrivé. Je commençais à fatiguer. Pas toi?

-Si.

-On se reverra peut-être.

-Oui, peut-être.

-Bon ben, en revoir. Et au fait, tiens. C'est mon numéro de mobile. Encore salut! ».

Le roux regarda son compagnon de voyage disparaître sur le quai bondé de la gare. Lui-même traversa la foule dense, fixant le bout de papier que lui avait donné l'adolescent.

_Rock Lee 0622381012_. Un nom bizarre. Mais il n'était pas mieux loti. Gaara reserra sa prise sur sa valise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Kyoto.

-------------

Ben voilà, l'explication pour Kiba qui 'habite' chez Naruto et c'est qui le « elle » dans le chap 2, qui change rarement d'avis (c'est Tsume, la mère de Kiba).


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry. Je m'explique: je suis presque sûre qu'il y a des réponses à des reviews qui ne sont pas arrivées à destination à cause de ma connection internet bidon (je pense surtout à Saishi-san). Donc, je suis sur les nerfs et je pense que ça transparait dans ce chapitre, donc sorry.

**Note**: Si Bostaf37 venait à tomber sur ce chapitre (ce que je doute --', mais bon), je tiens à confirmer le fait que ma réponse n'était pas méprisante (ni quoi que ce soit d'autre de péjoratif), j'accepte les critiques comme les encouragements (bien que je préfère le deuxième). Donc, bonne lecture.

* * *

**City of Angels**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Affaires de familles

« -Non c'est bon Iruka, te déplace pas...oui je suis sûr...pas de problème...d'acc', bonne soirée ».

Naruto raccrocha le combiné du téléphone et attendit quelques minutes avant de se retourner pour faire face à Itachi.

« C'est bon, je l'ai prévenu.

-J'ai entendu ça. Il y a un problème?

-Non!...pourquoi il y aurait un problème?

-J'en sais rien. Je demande c'est tout.

-Ah.

-On y va?

-Hum, oui ».

Le blond suivi le brun vers la salle à manger, non sans prendre une grande bouffée d'air afin de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Kiba n'avait pas répondu après tout, il avait juste accepté l'invitation à diner...Mais qui ne dit rien, consent. Donc Kiba réfléchit à la proposition d'Hana.

Si il y réfléchit, ça veut dire qu'il pense à la probabilité d'emménager ici et si il y a probabilité, il y a chance de réalisation de ce projet. Mais Kiba et lui étaient inséparables, des amis d'enfance, des frères de coeur, il n'allait pas gâcher tout cela. N'est-ce pas?

* * *

« -Tu comptes rester devant ce poste de télévision longtemps? 

-Si je dis toujours, ça répond à ta question?

-Pas vraiment.

-Quoi?! ».

Hinata se campa de suite sur ses jambes, les yeux menaçants, les poings serrés et la voix agressive.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout le regard de l'argenté, enfin, le regard qu'il lui lançait avec son unique oeil.

Un regard compréhensif, interrogateur et très légèrement gêné. Bref, les regards qu'elle n'aimait pas, ou plutôt ne supportait pas.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la rue par un temps pareil?

-Une ballade.

-Avec un sac de voyage?

-Vous avez fouillé dans mon sac!

-Non ».

Le souffle court, la brune se sentit quelque peu coupable d'avoir accusé son hôte.

« -Ou peut-être que oui.

-Espèce d'enfoiré de richard pervers! Je me casse d'ici!

-Pas question.

-Vous me tenez en otage!?

-Non, mais tu es mineure et en ce moment-même tu devrais être au lycée, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Pour deux années vous allez pas chipoter! J'ai bien l'âge de passer la conduite accompagnée, donc je peux bien être émancipée.

-Et tu l'es?

-En quoi ça te regarde!?

-J'en déduis que non.

-Je t'ai rien demandé alors je me barre et t'as pas intérêt à m'en empêcher!

-Il fait froid dehors ».

Hinata eut quelques secondes de blanc après cette constatation inopinée. Bouchée bée, elle fixait Kakashi sans bouger. Finalement, la surprise passée, elle lança un regard vers la porte et s'avança vers celle-ci. Gardant son regard de défi ancré dans celui de l'argenté, elle passa à côté de lui avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était tenue par le bras.

« -Lâchez-moi tout de suite!

-Tu me vouvoies maintenant?

-Mais t'es pas vrai toi!? Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille?!

-Non.

-Je te connais même pas, alors pourquoi?

-Parce-que tu as besoin d'aide ».

Hinata réagit immédiatement et tira son bras d'un geste brusque, se tortillant comme elle le pouvait pour lui faire lâcher prise. Besoin d'aide? Elle? Bonne blague. Vraiment. Elle a jamais eu besoin d'aide et c'est pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

« -Je vais te lâcher...

-Pas trop tôt!

-Mais à une condition... ».

Elle s'arrêta de gesticuler pour regarder suspicieusement 'l'empêcheur de tourner en rond'. Où était l'arnaque? Ca sentait le piège à plein nez et elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

« -Dis-moi comment tu en es arrivée là.

-Plutôt crever! ».

Et Hinata reprit ses gesticulations et trouvant que cela ne suffisait pas, ajoutait ses poings et ses pieds. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle cessa tout mouvement. Lorsque Kakashi la prit dans ses bras, elle posa elle-même son visage contre son torse.

Une fine pellicule de sueur coulait sur son front et elle se sentit fiévreuse. Elle avait étrangement chaud et elle savait ce que cela présageait. Une main l'interrompit dans sa réfléxion et la châleur désagréable s'amoindrie sous la paume froide de l'argenté. La paume posée sur son front, relevant les mèches collées par la sueur, fit un bien fou à la brune.

« -Ta fièvre est remontée ».

Elle le savait déjà qu'elle était malade. Mais si ça l'amusait de jouer au médecin, il allait le faire sans elle. Hinata se décala de quelques pas et la froideur à présent absente sur son front lui fit un instant hésitait.

« -Hinata ».

La brune leva les yeux pour tomber sur un regard neutre. Si elle décidait de partir, il ne l'en empêcherait pas, c'est cela que voulait dire son regard. Mais elle avait aussi la possibilité de rester, de tout lui dire, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un à ses côtés.

* * *

« -Je m'en rappelais plus de ça, c'était quand? 

-A tes dix ans je crois.

-C'était pas hier.

-C'est sûr ».

Le repas se passait plutôt bien. Kiba et Hana se racontaient des anecdotes, tristes ou joyeuses, sans discontinuer. Ils avaient tous les deux une lueur dans les yeux. Celle qu'on a quand on a retrouvé quelqu'un qu'on croyait perdu et avec qui on a partagé tant de choses qu'on se les raconte sans souci de retomber dans le gouffre. De la tristesse du moment, maintenant il n'en reste qu'un léger sentiment, seule la joie a l'air de pouvoir revenir comme au jour béni.

Naruto regardait les deux Inuzuka impassible. Il lui arrivait de sourire de temps en temps lorsqu'un des souvenirs le mettait lui aussi en scène, mais sans plus. Le pire était pour lui le regard sondeur de l'Uchiwa. Depuis le début de diner, il le fixait sans mot dire. Le blond avait la désagréable impression qu'il pouvait voir en lui, ses pensées égoistes comme celles douloureuses.

Kiba allait partir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'arrêtait pas de rire avec sa soeur, il partageait avec elle un moment privilégié qu'il aimerait sans doute renouveler. Et quoi de mieux que d'habiter avec la principale concernée qui lui avait d'ailleurs proposé l'initiative?

Il avait besoin d'air, d'un bon grand bol d'air frais. Ou d'une couverture moelleuse, d'une série télévisée complètement stupide mais tellement rassurante par son bruit de fond, d'Iruka se moquant avec lui des acteurs et des situations si caricaturales.

« -On le fera, hein Naruto?

-... .

-Naruto?! Ouh ouh, il y a quelqu'un? La Terre appelle la lune.

-Hein? Quoi?

-Ca va? T'as pas l'air dons ton assiette.

-Si si, ça va bien. Juste un peu fatigué.

-C'est vrai qu'il sa fait tard. Pourquoi ne resteriez vous pas dormir ici ce soir?

-Non!

-Oui ».

Kiba lança un regard surpri au blond, ne comprenant pas son refus, et ce dernier lançait un regard mi-énervé, mi-suppliant au brun.

« -Iruka va s'inquiéter. Déjà qu'on est pas allé en cours aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux rentrer.

-Tu as sans doute raison, dommage ».

Ils se levèrent tous de table, Hana serrant une dernière fois son petit frère avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Naruto se contenta d'un signe de tête en mettant en même temps son manteau.

« -Itachi va vous raccompagner en voiture, c'est moins dangereux. En revoir Kiba et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis. Et j'espère te revoir aussi Naruto, tu remercieras de ma part ton tuteur d'avoir pris soin de mon imbécile de frangin.

-Hé! C'est qui l'imbécile? ».

Itachi alluma le contact et la voiture commença à sortir de l'allée, Kiba saluant de grands gestes de la main, sa soeur restée sur le palier de la porte.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'immeuble fut silencieux, seules les indications de Naruto, limitées au minimum de mots, brisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes le manque de communication.

« -Merci pour nous avoir ramené.

-Ce n'est rien, je t'en prie.

-Ok.

-En revoir ».

Les deux amis s'éloignaient à peine lorsque Itachi appela Naruto. Le blond fit un signe au brun pour qu'il continue et il retourna près de la voiture.

« -Même si tu es triste, laisse-le décider de son propre chef. Je sais que tu tiens à lui, mais cela ne changera rien entre vous lorsqu'il habitera à la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il déménagera?!

-C'est sa soeur, elle fait partie de sa famille, la seule qui veuille encore de lui après l'histoire de la drogue. Réfléchis-y ».

Et le brun repartit sans attendre de réponse du blond. D'ailleurs il n'y en avait pas. Naruto ne retourna pas directement à l'appartement. Même si il se faisait tard, il partit se promener et retrouver l'un des seules personnes à qui il pouvait se confier.

* * *

Hinata assise sur l'un des deux fauteuils. Son regard de défi était très loin à présent. Seul l'incertitude et l'amertume fixait Kakashi. Un regard bien trop adulte selon l'argenté. 

« -Tout à commencer dès mon sixième anniversaire. Mon nom, si vous avez bien regardé dans mon sac, est Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga, ex héritière de la Soke. Une grande famille datant de temps immémoriaux. A mes 6 ans, on tenta de me kidnapper afin d'avoir en échange une rançon. 'Tenter' n'est peut-être pas le mot approprier. On me kidnappa et pendant un an je suis restée sous leur joug.

Pendant ce 'laps' de temps, ma 'famille' a catégoriquement refusé de payer la rançon, protestant que de 'bons agents' réussiraient à me retrouver sans avoir à verser un seul yen. Donc, j'ai été sequestré, au début, puis on m'a sorti du trou à rat où l'on me donnait si gentiment une mixture infecte. Finalement au bout d'un mois ou deux, ils décidèrent de me laisser sortir une heure par jour, pour me dégourdir les jambes, ou tout simplement, ne pas avoir un jour à me retrouver morte dans ma 'cellule'. Les une heure se sont transformées en deux, puis trois et en fin de compte, ils me laissèrent totale liberté à condition que je reste toujours sous la surveillance d'un des gardes. Aujourd'hui et même bien avant, je me suis rendue compte que ces gens ne m'ont pas fait plus de mal que de m'avoir obligé à me nourrir avec un truc répugnant à souhait. Mais c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pris conscience du manque d'intérêt certain que me portait ma si 'charmante famille'.

Puis un jour, les 'bons agents' de la Bunke me retrouvèrent, si je puis dire. Malheureusement, cela ne se passa pas bien, même pas bien du tout. Une fusillade débuta et je me suis retrouvée entre deux feux. Un tir imprécis et j'atteignais la fin de ma petite vie. Mais je m'en suis sortie indemne, une petite éraflure et un peu de mal-nutrition, sans plus. Ce ne fut pas le cas de mon sauveur, Hizashi Hyuuga, père de Neji mon cousin et frère jumeau de mon père. Il faisait parti de la Bunke, une branche de la famille Hyuuga méprisée. Les membres de la Bunke devaient assurer la protection des membres de la Soke. Dont moi. Le pire, c'est sans doute que cet homme se rapprochait plus d'un père pour moi que d'un oncle...il l'était plus que mon propre père.

Lorsque je suis finalement rentrée, ma famille me prenait pour un fardeau, qui aurait mieux valu de mourir lors de cette fusillade. Et c'est la vérité. Neji me l'a dit très explicitement.

-Ce n'est pas joyeux.

-Pas vraiment, et ce n'est pas tout. Je vous avais dis que cela ne faisait que commencer. Je pourrai écrire un livre sur ma vie, il serait bien rempli.

-Du sarcasme, encore.

-Que voulez-vous. Bref, on passera les six années suivantes pour arriver à mes 12 ans. Les rapports avec ma famille ne s'étaient pas arrangés, au contraire. J'étais plutôt timide et réservée à l'époque...et oui, c'est vrai, ne me regardez pas avec ce regard sceptique. Donc j'avais très peu d'amis, voir pas du tout. Jusqu'au jour où un incident me fit me rapprocher de deux garçons de ma classe. Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka. L'un était peu bavard et l'autre assez grande gueule...comme Lui.

Un autre garçon de ma classe, brailleur, vantard, pitre, déterminé, solidaire, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter ».

Kakashi remarqua très bien le regard tendre de la jeune fille tout au long du portrait qu'elle peignait.

Hinata arrêta de parler quelques secondes, se remémorant ce petit blond souriant et naif qui avait hanté ses rêves des années et pour qui elle avait voué un amour inconditionnel. Toujours dans son ombre, à le suivre pas à pas. La chute avait été d'autant plus rude.

« -Je l'aimais beaucoup, même un peu trop. Mais c'était pour moi un modèle, sa persévérance à vouloir toujours se surpasser, et surtout surpasser Sasuke. C'en était comique. Dans le même temps, mon père avait voulu m'endurcir, il n'avait trouvé ce moyen que dans les arts martiaux. Neji en pratiquait depuis déjà un moment lorsque je commençais. Lorsque c'était trop dur, je n'avais qu'à penser à Lui pour retrouver des forces et m'acharner à réussir. Deux ans plus tard, mon père a voulu voir mes progrès, caressant sans aucun doute l'idée que l'ainée et héritière de la Soke saurait se montrer à la hauteur pour une fois. Mais surtout qu'il n'ait pas à me remplacer par Hanabi, qui montrait déjà plus de talent que moi à son âge. Il tenait au droit d'ainesse.

Mais j'eus le malheur de tomber sur Neji. Neji qui avait entretenu une haine sans borne pour moi depuis la mort de son père. Le jour du combat, il ne me fit pas de cadeau. Je suis restée à l'hôpital un bon moment, à ce qu'il paraît j'avais bien failli mourir suite à ce combat. Mais c'était le cadet des soucis de mon père. J'avais perdu. Encore une fois je l'avais déçu.

Il commença donc à me laisser dans mon coin, non sans me dire ce qu'il pensait de moi lorsqu'il me voyait. A l'époque, la chance pour qu'un membre de la Bunke devienne héritier à la place d'un membre de la Soke était inenvisageable, pourtant c'est ce qu'il se passa. Mon père préfèrait largement l'idée que ce soit Neji l'héritier que moi. Je devins invisible au sein même de ma famille.

Et cette situation suivie par une autre tout aussi déplaisante me transformèrent. A l'extérieur j'étais toujours la petita Hinata timide, mais à l'intérieur... .

Je pris l'habitude de trainer après les cours, pour éviter le plus possible le moment où je devrais rentrer. La seule personne qui me donnait encore envie de revenir était Hanabi. Ma petite soeur. C'est sans doute le seul regret que j'ai eu en partant.

Parce-que oui, je suis partie. Après quelques autres changements...Vous connaissez les combats de rue?

-J'en ai entendu parler.

-Ben c'est ce que j'ai pratiqué pendant plusieurs mois après les cours, et même tard la soir. J'avais effleuré l'idée de partir, de quitter cette famille de merde. Alors pour cela, je me battais. C'est sans doute le seule chose pour laquelle je remercierais mon père. De m'avoir fais apprendre les arts martiaux. Je me suis vite fais un nom dans la rue et je me suis vite gagnée une petit fortune. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Alors...j'ai...je sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée à le faire...mais je me suis prostituée. Enfin, pas vraiment. Dès le premier soir j'ai rencontré un type qui m'a donné un plan de génie. Je me demande ce qu'il y avait de 'génie' dans ce plan, mais passons.

Je le retrouvais au début une ou deux fois par semaine, puis ça a augmenté. Et au bout du compte, j'ai emménagé chez lui. Hanabi m'a clairement montré son desaccord mais je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Et je me suis au final retrouvée avec un drogué, un pov' shooté qui voulait toujours des preuves de mon 'attachement' à son égard. Manque sérieux de confiance en soi.

Bref, je suis partie de chez lui, j'ai claqué la porte, je me suis pris une sacré claque dans la gueule aussi en sortant de l'immeuble. Le vent ça fait un mal de chien, surtout qu'on s'y attend pas, et je suis tombée sur un mec trop bizarre qui a prit ma température et qui m'a emmené chez lui. Je me demande d'ailleurs si c'est pas un Otaku pervers?

-Non, un simple professeur.

-Sérieux, tu me tues.

-Plus de vouvoiement? Elles ont 16 ans et elles oublient la notion de respect.

-Roh, n'importe quoi ».

Hinata était soulagée d'un grand poids. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle racontait son histoire à quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, se rappeler son passé lui faisait se demander ce que devenaient Kiba et Shino.

Et même, Naruto.

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, appuyé sur le mur de la maison, Naruto attendait que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Finalement, le bruit caractéristique de la clé tournant dans la porte retentit et à son ouverture, le blond put reconnaître sans peine le visage de son ami. 

« -Naruto?...pfff, t'es galère, je venais juste de réussir à m'endormir.

-Sympa, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Shika ».

Le brun soupira et laissa le passage au blond.

« -T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison ».

La porte se referma alors qu'une silhouette sortait de derrière la boite aux lettres des Nara, une cachette de choix.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu le voir Naruto?... ».

Seul le vent souffla une réponse sans parole, juste une douce caresse annonçant l'automne.


End file.
